


No vendrá esta noche

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Los habitantes del Santuario parecen tener la costumbre de frecuentar el cementerio a la noche. Manigoldo/Shion





	No vendrá esta noche

**Author's Note:**

> El Lost Canvas es propiedad de Shiori Teshigori y Masami Kurumada. Este fanfic tenía intención de subirlo por la noche de las ánimas, o como cada cual prefiera llamarla, pero como siempre, no lo tuve corregido a tiempo, así que lo subo hoy. Quiero advertir que este fic contiene ciertas referencias a otro fanfic mio: Tío, donde la pareja es Sísifo/El Cid. Todas las alusiones que hay al “año pasado” o similares, son alusiones a ese fic. De todas maneras creo que se puede leer perfectamente sin haberse leído ese antes.

La noche había caído hacía ya unas horas, trayendo consigo la infinita y profunda oscuridad. Si miraba hacia el horizonte, podía ver la profunda sombra en la que se convertía Rodorio durante las noches. Era ya tarde y no se veían apenas luces, al contrario que en el Santuario. Si miraba a esos templos que lo rodeaban mostrándose imponentes, podía apreciar algunas luces de los guardias o de la gente que se encontraba despierta a esas horas. Como era su caso. 

La vela que crepitaba en el interior de su farol apenas podía iluminar un pequeño espacio de esa profunda oscuridad. Él se encontraba sentado con toda la calma, apreciando esas luces que inundaban la noche y que sólo él podía observar. Brillaban en un frío color azul que apenas producía luz, moviéndose entre las tumbas del cementerio. Tan tenue era la luz que emanaban, que ni siquiera permitía leer los nombres de las tumbas junto a las que pasaban. La afluencia de ese lugar solía ser de escasa a ocasional, mas noches como aquella, la población de espíritus se multiplicaba. Al verlos no sólo notaba esa forma de llama azul, sino que podía discernir quiénes fueron, cómo fueron sus verdaderas formas e incluso conversar con ellos. Algo que podía hacer cualquier día, pero con menor claridad.

—¿Qué haces ahí sentado?

Al levantar la mirada se encontró de llegó con dos gigantescos ojos azules más cerca de él de lo que le gustaría. Se echó un poco hacia atrás, agarrándose con sus manos a la lápida, evitando así caerse por culpa de ese gatete en crecimiento. No sabía que pasaba ese día, pero no paraba de encontrarse con Regulus hasta debajo de las piedras.

—Descansar las rodillas —contestó con despreocupación a la vez que estiró un poco las piernas.

El aludido levantó el farol, colocándolo entre las caras de ambos. Ese pequeño minino fue capaz de aguantar toda esa luz directa en las cara sin parpadear, algo de lo que él no pudo fardar, pues se acabó frotando los ojos. Por el menos el otro se apartó un poco, recordando la existencia del espacio personal.

—¿No le molestará? —preguntó con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—Para nada —miró hacia abajo, observando esa gastada lápida en la que nada podía leerse ya— Aquí no hay nadie a quien pueda molestar.

Dirigió su mirada a aquellos que vagaban por ese lugar, no todos eran viejos caballeros que murieron en batalla. Aunque junto a Regulus había un viejo caballero que observaba al niño con la compañía de una radiante mujer. Prefirió ignorarlos, no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos o que el crio le hiciera preguntas al respecto. Buscó su farol, colocadolo sobre la tierra de la que nada brotaba y rodeaba esa tumba vacía. Pocos eran los caballeros que dejaban tras de sí un cuerpo. De aquella persona misteriosa sobre cuya lápida estaba sentado, no quedaba ni cuerpo ni nombre. 

El niño no pareció del todo convencido y al final, él acabó por levantarse de esa lápida. Todo porque ese gatito dejara de mirarlo sin parpadear, eso no podía ser bueno para sus ojos.

—Parpadea Regulus o se te secarán los ojos —tras esas palabras se agachó para recoger su farolillo—. Tienes unos ojos bonitos.

—¡Oh gracias! —exclamó Regulus tan contento, aunque por lo menos cerró los ojos para la gran sonrisa que le dedicó.

Como el pequeño minino volvía a estar de buen humor, él volvió a sentarse sobre la lápida con todo el descaro del mundo. Apoyó el farolillo sobre su rodilla, lo único que se escuchaba en ese desolado lugar era el funcionamiento del cerebro de Regulus y el susurro del lejano viento, que ni siquiera traía sonidos. O eso era lo que escuchaban el resto de las personas que salieran esa noche, pues él podía oír los murmullos de las almas que vagaban por la oscuridad. No solían hablar en voz alta, pero era un continuo zumbido más potente de lo normal. De vez en cuando hablaba con las almas con las que se cruzaba, nunca hay que desprestigiar lo que te puedan contar; pero en noches como esa resultaba inasumible. No sólo estaban las almas de aquellos que descansaban en ese cementerio, sino las almas de quienes se pasaban de visita. Con esas segundas Manigoldo no solía conversar, sólo las observaba con frustración. 

—Tienes mala cara, ¿estas bien? —preguntó Regulus mostrando una entusiasta preocupación.

Se frotó un poco la cabeza, procurando pensar en otras cosas. De normal resultaba sencillo ignorar a las almas, solían ser tan pocas, pero días como esos se lo ponían difícil. Chistó un poco frustrado ante los atentos ojos de Regulus. 

—Estoy bien —respondió cortante, poco más y parecía que mordería al niño.

—¿En serio? —Manigoldo solo consiguió sentirse más observado—. Tienes una cara horrible 

—En serio —insirió el Caballero de Cáncer, colocando su índice sobre la frente del niño para apartarlo un poco y retomar su control sobre su propio espacio personal. Por lo menos el crio se dio por aludido y se apartó sin quejarse—. Cada día esta más alto —farfulló.

Provocar la alegría en Regulus no era algo complicado, aunque sí envidiable. 

—Mis tíos no paran de decirme lo mismo —contó con orgullo y cariño, sobre todo cariño—. Estoy seguro que pronto seré tan algo como tú —aseguró decidido, estirándose a la vez que pronunciaba esas palabras.

Manigoldo estiró su mano, colocándola sobre el pelo corto y castaño de Regulus. Empezó a removerlo y hacer un poco de fuerza hacia abajo, como tantas veces hacia Aldebaran con él. 

—¡Qué sepas que Shion también crecía rápido, pero a día de hoy sigue siendo incapaz de superarme! —soltó con una sonrisa divertida—. Aún te queda mucho para llegar a mi altura.

—¡Lo haré! —insistió Regulus decidido, apretando sus puños, pero sin apartarse del de pelo azul, quien continuaba removiéndole el pelo—. Tú sólo espera, ¡y lo verás!

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, apartando por fin su mano del cabello del menor y dejándola apoyada sobre su propia rodilla. Mientras Regulus lo observó decidido, sin ápice alguno de molestia o malestar en su mirada. Como tenía las dos manos libres, el de pelo azul tomó el farolillo para dejarlo sobre la tierra yerma, de lo contrario se le acabaría cayendo por hacer el estúpido. 

—Muy bien, sólo el tiempo dirá si llegas a ser capaz de crecer tanto —corroboró Manigolo de buen humor, aunque un poco empañado.

De todas maneras, dudaba que contaran con tanto tiempo. 

—¡Manigoldo! —se escuchó a lo lejos, logrando que tanto el mencionado como su acompañante buscaran el origen de esa voz—. ¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi sobrino?

Subiendo la ladera, empleando un farolillo, estaban subiendo Sísifo y El Cid. El que había gritado era Sísifo, si bien Manigoldo no fue capaz de descifrar sus intenciones. Tampoco tenía claro la razón por la cual esa pareja estaba ahí.

—¡Nada malo! —respondió Manigoldo a gritos, pues la pareja todavía tenía un pequeño trecho por andar.

—¡Nos lo estábamos pasando en grande! —corroboró Regulus.

Pese a la distancia, ambos pudieron escuchar el suspiro de resignación proveniente de Sísifo. Poco a poco sus figuras se fueron definiendo. Sísifo caminaba farolillo en mano, junto a El Cid, cuyas manos estaban ocupadas por algo que su vista no alcanzaba a distinguir.

—¡Tío! —gritó Regulus con todas sus fuerzas, que eran muchas—. ¿Qué llevas ahí? 

Regulus no pudo aguantarse las dudas y salió disparado en su dirección. Durante la espera, Manigoldo se frotó un poco los oídos, ese niñato casi le había reventado los tímpanos. El Caballero de Leo no tardó en subir corriendo con un recipiente de barro en cada mano, preso de un grandísimo entusiasmo. Por ello Manigoldo no tardó en tener uno de esos vasos en la mano, mientras Regulus bebía del suyo con entusiasmo. Cuando Manigoldo se decidió a comprobar el contenido del vaso, por fin Sísifo y El Cid llegaron a su lado.

—¿Chocolate? —preguntó Manigoldo, extrañado.

—¡Sí! ¡Es chocolate! —respondió Regulus ilusionado. 

Pudo notar como El Cid cargaba con una olla cerrada de barro, esta tenía algunas decoraciones florares que apenas se veían, además, cargaba con varios vasos que depositó en el suelo. Manigoldo supuso que el poder cargar con todo eso debía ser considerado como una habilidad. De todas formas decidió no seguir haciéndole un feo a El Cid y probar el chocale.

—Está bueno —corroboró el de pelo azul—. ¿Te lo trajiste de tu último viaje a España?

—Sí —contestó El Cid.

—En ese caso, espero que pronto vuelvas a visitar España —dijo Regulus, acercándose a El Cid para pedirle un poco más. 

En cuanto a antojos culinarios, el Caballero de Capricornio era incapaz de negárselos al de Leo. Eso sí, eso se veía reflejado en ciertas variaciones en el entrenamiento del menor. 

—Pensaba que hace tiempo me dijiste que no cocinabas —lo picó Manigoldo. El Cid le dedicó una de sus gélidas miradas antes de llegar a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ignorarlo—. De todas maneras, ¿qué hacéis con chocolate en mitad del cementerio un día como este?

—Todos los años pasas esta noche por aquí y sabíamos que Regulus estaría a tu lado —respondió Sísifo, acercándose a su sobrino. 

Manigoldo gruñó ante lo previsible que podría llegar a ser, mas en noches como esa, la compañía de los vivos no llegaba a ser desagradable. Continuaron hablando un poco sobre asuntos triviales a los que no hizo del todo caso. Observó un poco a aquellos visitantes, de nuevo el hombre que solía visitar a Regulus y que también observaba a Sísifo. Si ese hombre estaba ahí, significaba que la mujer que de vez en cuando aparecía a ver al Caballero de Sagitario, estaría escondida. La que nunca se escondía era la mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas que siempre permanecía erguida junto a El Cid, mirándolo con una radiante sonrisa. Alguna vez había hablado un poco con ella, resultaba una mujer agradable. Odiaba estar rodeado de tantos muertos, con ellos al lado resultaba complicado prestar atención a los vivos.

En un momento dado, el resto se había sentado sobre la estéril tierra para tomar con tranquilidad su chocolate, mientras disfrutaban de una conversación sin importancia. Todo ello bajo un frío cielo carente de estrellas e iluminados por unos moribundos farolillos. 

—Vaya, ya decía yo que el cementerio se notaba muy animado.

La voz logró que los cuatro se giraran al momento buscando a su dueño. La sorpresa fue importante al ver salir entre las sombras a cierto rubio que no necesitaba de un farolillo para caminar entre la oscuridad. Asmita no tardó en acabar sentado junto a ellos con un vaso de chocolate en las manos, de eso último se encargó con esmero Regulus. 

—¿Qué hacías por aquí Asmita? —preguntó Regulus con su habitual curiosidad, este estaba sentado junto al rubio, quien no se quejaba de que el niño le ocupara el espacio vital. 

Asmita le tenía demasiada paciencia a Regulus.

Si por él hubiera sido, le habría hecho algún comentario sobre la vieja costumbre de Asmita de rondar a cierta sombra durante las noches. Pero ni siquiera él era tan cruel como para traer a colación el tema de una sombra que los había abandonado. Provocando que el rubio se volviera más solitario y enigmático de lo que siempre había sido. Por su parte se limitó a escuchar e intentar obviar a los acompañantes espectrales del rubio.

—Estaba dando un paseo nocturno y os escuché, así que vine a comprobar —contestó Asmita con amabilidad—. Gracias por el chocolate, está muy bueno —era extraño ver a Asmita de tan buen humor, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo había estado su carácter durante los últimos meses —. ¿Y vosotros que hacíais aquí?

—Hacerle compañía a Manigoldo —soltó Regulus quedándose tan pancho y siendo corroborado por sus tíos.

Tras esas palabras de niño, Manigoldo se sintió el centro de atención, de normal no le incomodaba serlo, mas en ese momento no se sentía con ánimos. Miró un poco mal a Regulus, aguantando todo lo que quería gritarle para sus adentros, pagándolo con el vaso de chocolate que a punto estuvo de quebrarse. Al final soltó un fuerte suspiro y decidió pasar del tema, dirigiendo su mirada hacia algún punto del cielo nocturno, intentando que no pasara ningún visitante por en frente. Al parecer su reacción resultó divertida para sus compañeros, pues menos El Cid, soltaron risitas mal disimuladas.

—¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?—preguntó, dignándose por fin a mirarlos.

Pero todos negaron con esa molesta sonrisita, en verdad disfrutaban viéndolo morderse la lengua. Menos El Cid, que bebía chocolate tan impasible como siempre. Pero fue ese hombre impasible quien de pronto sacó un tema de conversación que interesó lo suficiente a los demás como para olvidarse de él. Lo cual agradeció, pues hasta Asmita tenía sus propios visitantes a quienes tuvo a bien ignorar. El zumbido constante seguía siendo intenso, tanto como para dificultarle escuchar bien a los vivos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó una nueva y vital voz— ¿De nuevo contando historias de miedo? —preguntó.

El castaño rojizo se acercó sonriendo, vestido con uno de sus habituales trajes chinos. Todos lo saludaron y pronto Dohko estaba sentado con ellos tomando chocolate, concretamente entre Manigoldo y Asmita. Para ser de madrugada, estaba bastante animado, o más bien tan animado como de costumbre.

—¿Qué haces por aquí Dohko? —le preguntó Regulus, el cual seguía pegado a Asmita. 

Al parecer Asmita sentía una infinita paciencia hacia aquellos que consideraba muy niños. De todas maneras no era la primera vez que Manigoldo veía a Asmita relacionarse con críos o seres a los que consideraba inofensivos. No es que Asmita buscara el contacto con Regulus, pero tampoco lo apartaba. Lo mismo ocurría cuando tenía niños o animales cerca. En cambio si se le acercaba un adulto o cualquier persona que lo incomodaba, no tardaba en espantarlo de su espacio vital. Obviamente Manigoldo estaba vetadísimo del espacio personal de Asmita. Aunque al único caballero dorado a parte de Regulus que había visto que Asmita le permitiera acercarse, era Shion y eso era porque lo seguía considerando en cierta manera, un crío. Si no se contaba una pequeña excepción más, claro.

—Estaba dando una vuelta y vi la luz en el cementerio, así que me acerqué a ver —la gente en ese Santuario tenia la curiosa costumbre de frecuentar el cementerio de noche y de ver una luz casi extinta a larga distancia—. Es gracioso, casi estamos los mismos que el año pasado —comentó en un obvio intento por evadir la atracción de su mala escusa.

—Cierto, podríamos haber quedado como el año pasado, habría sido divertido —comentó Regulus—. Aunque no es tarde para contar historias de terror. 

—Podemos vivir sin las historias de terror —intervino Sísifo con educación—. Sin embargo es cierto, menos Shion, estamos los mismos que el año pasado —corroboró—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Shion —le preguntó a Manigoldo.

—Está reparando armaduras, estos días ha habido muchas expediciones y mañana saldrá otra, así que debe dejarlo todo a punto —respondió Manigoldo.

Lo cierto era que esa mañana Shion había estado un poco estresado por la acumulación de armaduras. Le gustaría pensar que a esas horas Shion habría acabado y estaría descansando, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que hasta que la última armadura no estuviera correctamente reparara, no pararía.

—Antes he estado con él y ahí seguía, lo cierto es que tenía bastante trabajo que hacer —comentó Dohko, un poco apagado. 

Al final Manigoldo y Dohko compartieron una mirada de resignación, por poco que les gustara el como Shion se sobrecargaba, nada podían hacer al respecto. 

—Siempre podemos quedar el año que viene todos para tomar chocolate en el cementerio mientras contamos historias de miedo —intervino Regulus, intentando animar el ambiente. 

Un poco lo consiguió y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el menor. Manigoldo miraba a ese niño, lo cierto era que seguía viéndolo como un crio, pero ya no lo era tanto y estaba creciendo. Como todos, Dohko también estaba creciendo, no en altura, pero podía ver como maduraba y perdía poco a poco la eterna alegría que siempre lo acompañaba. Además tenía un aprendiz. Asmita también había crecido, de una forma diferente al resto, pues siempre fue el más maduro de todos. Ojalá todos pudieran crecer, pero ni siquiera tenían la certeza de que al año siguiente seguirían vivos, de todas maneras, la Guerra Santa estaba al caer. 

La noche fría noche siguió avanzando a su alrededor, llevándose las escasas luces de las velas y de la poca gente que continuaba despierta en el Santuario. Al final el frío fue en aumento de la mano del cansancio y poco a poco los ánimos fueron sustituidos por los bostezos. 

—Ya va siendo hora de marcharnos —comentó Sísifo, al percatarse de como su sobrino comenzaba a dormitar sobre Asmita, el cual también se notaba con sueño.

—Sí, se ha hecho muy tarde —corroboró Dohko, a la vez que se levantaba.

Poco a poco todos fueron levantándose. Incluso El Cid se acercó hasta su sobrino para indicarle que se marchaban. Mas una vez todos estuvieron de pie, pudieron comprobar que uno de ellos parecía tener la intención de quedarse ahí.

—¿Te quedas? —le preguntó Dohko extrañado.

Se encogió de hombros, acomodándose sobre la tumba de la que no se había movido. Los demás intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, pero parecieron concluir que de nada serviría intentar convencerlo de lo contrario. Lo único que lo sorprendió fue el que Asmita le extendiera dos vasos de chocolate caliente, los cuales miró sin comprender.

—Por si te entra frío —comentó Asmita con su habitual carácter enigmático.

Tras intercambiarse unas palabras de despedida, pudo ver como sus compañeros se marchaban colina a bajo en dirección a sus casas. Durante un rato continuó escuchando sus voces en la lejanía, hasta que se volvieron parte del murmullo de los muertos. Observó su alrededor y miró los dos vasos que había dejado en el suelo junto a la tumba. A veces Asmita podía ser alguien muy críptico. Suspiró, ese paisaje era deprimente. Por mucho que pudiera ver a los muertos o por mucho que pudiera interactuar con ellos, no le resultaba algo agradable, los muertos eran seres muy extraños e incomprensibles. Los vivos eran infinitamente más agradables al trato, sin ocasionar ni la mitad de los dolores de cabeza que le provocaban los muertos. 

—Todavía estás aquí.

No tuvo que darse la vuelta para averiguar quién estaba a sus espaldas, situado en mitad de una gran cantidad de almas que vagaban de un lado a otro. El cielo estaba frío y vacío, no se veía en él ni una sola estrella. De su boca salía el vaho provocado por el frío, entonces recordó el chocolate caliente y se agachó para tomar los dos vasos. En cuanto el otro estuvo posicionado a su lado, le ofreció el chocolate. Shion tomó el chocolate con gusto y pronto dio un sorbo de él. Estaba cansado, conocía bien al rubio, pero en ese momento saltaba demasiado a la vista. Su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal, casi brillaba en mitad de la oscuridad de la noche. Por no hablar de su mala cara. 

—Deberías estar descansando —le increpó molesto, mientras bebió un poco del chocolate que para su sorpresa, continuaba caliente—. Ya me mandaste a Dohko para vigilarme, eso debería haberte dejado tranquilo.

Shion sonrió un poco, estaba tan cansado que hasta sonreír le costaba. Agarró con fuerza el vaso, buscando un poco de su calor para sus agarrotadas manos. Estaban a oscuras, la vela de su farolillo se había extinguido hacía ya horas y Shion no había venido con farolillo o vela, así que se encontraban en mitad de la más absoluta oscuridad. Si podían ver algo, era porque ya habían acostumbrado su vista a esa fría oscuridad. 

—En verdad fue a Regulus a quien mandé para que te vigilase. 

—Oh —soltó Manigoldo con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndose un poco estúpido al no haberlo notado. Y eso que el crio lo había estado persiguiendo durante todo el día, sin haber levantado el mínimo atisbo de sospecha—. Eso explica muchas cosas. 

El frío viento movía los rubios cabellos de Shion con una tétrica suavidad. Su cabeza le dolía horrores e intentaba mantener su foco en el Caballero de Aries, era el único vivo que estaba en ese lugar. Además, por mucho que buscara, nunca había visto fantasma alguno visitar a Shion. Lo cual le resultaba un tanto inquietante.

—¿Hay muchas almas? —le preguntó el rubio con una prudencia extraña en él.

—Muchísimas —respondió. Observó su chocolate, él estaba vivo y podía beberlo, al igual que Shion.

Pudo sentir una de las manos de Shion en su hombro, su pulso no estaba firme, pues temblaba un poco. El cansancio le estaba pasando factura y en vez dormir, estaba ahí de pie a su lado.

—Eso no es bueno para ti, será mejor que nos marchemos.

Miró la mano de Shion sobre su hombro, pero la ignoró un poco, lanzando una visión rápida hacia todos los fantasmas que ahí había. Eran tantos, pero ninguno le satisfacía.

—A todas las personas de este Santuario vienen algunas almas a visitarlos. A Regulus lo visitan sus padres, a Sísifo su hermano y su madre, a El Cid su madre y sus amigos y a Dohko su maestro —comenzó a hablar Manigoldo. Se giró para mirar a Shion, quien lo miraba con cierta precaución—. Nunca he visto que nadie viniera a verte.

Manigoldo tomó la mano de Shion y depositó en ella un suave beso. Tras apartarla de sus labios, continuó sosteniéndola.

—¿Quien querría venir a visitarme a mi, si no tengo una vida anterior a esta y la única figura paterna que tengo es Hakurei?

Ante esas palabras, el de ojos morados sólo pudo sentirse estúpido. Siempre había sospechado ese detalle, más nunca lo pudo confirmar pues ese tema no solía salir en sus conversaciones. Buscó en el Santuario un lugar de evasión para evitar mirar a Shion a lo ojos, pocas luces se veían ya entre las construcciones y las pocas que se veían, pertenecerían a aquellos que a esas horas se encontraba de guardia nocturna. 

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, no es algo que me quite el sueño por las noches —Shion respondió con calma y filosofía suficiente como para que Manigoldo decidiera no preguntarle más al respecto, sin embargo el Caballero de Cáncer se sintió con la fuerza de observar al otro de reojo— ¿A quién esperas?

—¿Eh?—la pregunta del rubio lo sobresaltó, lo suficiente como para soltarle la mano, lo hizo tan rápido que casi parecía quemar.

—¿A quién esperas esta noche todos los años? —no pudo afrontar la decisiva mirada del otro, por ello contempló su vaso casi vacío de chocolate—. No te conozco tanto como saber a quién esperas, pero tu armadura me lo dijo.

Maldita armadura de Cáncer y su insana costumbre de contarle todo lo que se le pasaba a Shion. Malditas todas las armaduras, pues ni una se callaba ante Shion, quien tenía en su poder el conocimiento de más de un trapo sucio de todos los caballeros del Santuario.

Pese al cansancio que llevaba encima, el rubio se sentó a su lado, sobre el suelo, dejándose caer sobre la lápida en la que Manigoldo se encontraba sentado. Manigoldo pasó su mano por el cabello de Shion, estaba cansado y no debería estar ahí, decidido a acompañarlo. El cielo seguía oscuro, pero el amanecer ya no estaba tan lejano como antes, pronto el lugar quedaría en silencio, o en su escaso ruido habitual. De nuevo vio a Shion a su lado, intentando ocultar como sus párpados se cerraban. 

Al mirar hacia el horizonte, pudo ver la sombra de Rodorio y más allá el mundo, un mundo basto y ajeno a ellos. Por otra parte estaba el Santuario, su pequeño mundo donde podían permitirse cosas que en otro sitio habrían sido una condena a muerte segura. Pasó de nuevo la mano por los cabellos de Shion a modo de caricia. Lo suyo sólo era posible en ese pequeño mundo, alejado de aquella basta Tierra que juraron proteger y que iría contra ellos si supieran todo lo que ahí ocurría. Más allá, tiempo atrás, cuando formaba parte de ese actualmente mundo ajeno, lo perdió todo. Pero el tiempo le dio otras cosas a cambio, evitando su triste soledad.

Al final Manigoldo se levantó.

—Si no ha venido en estos años, no vendrá esta noche —concluyó Manigoldo, extendiendo su mano hacia el Caballero de Aries—. Vámonos a dormir. 

Se marcharon cogidos en la mano en dirección a las Doces Casas en medio de esa silenciosa oscuridad. Pese a sus propias palabras, Manigoldo no pudo evitar girarse en la búsqueda de esa persona en particular, pero como él mismo había aceptado, tampoco apareció esa noche.


End file.
